shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeon
Aeon is the het ship between Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Leon and Ada have a complicated relationship that goes back since 1998. Ada being not a good person, but not necessarily a bad person either. They work together on occasion to defect a foe. Their personalizes clash, but not for long. When together, though sometimes not seen by the other, they always protect each other. Leon most often shields Ada with his own body, while Ada tends to protect Leon from afar. Being the ever so mysterious woman Ada is, she leaves Leon suddenly on most occasions, causing Leon slight distress when she does. Moments * In Resident Evil 2, not long after they first met, Ada is shot at and Leon pushes her out of the way. * In Resident Evil 6, Chris Redfield tells Leon that "Ada Wong" is dead, Leon believing it truly is her, he hangs his head in silence, then whispers a soft, "Copy." * In Resident Evil 6, Derek Simmons has mutated and is fighting Ada. Leon sees this and immediately goes to her rescue. Ada is out cold as Leon kneels over her, then cradles her in his arms shielding her from Simmons' attacks. Quotes :collapses :Ada: Leon! :Leon: This bullet wound isn't making things any easier. :Ada: Quite, Leon. I'll patch you up. :- Resident Evil 2. :is hurt badly, after being thrown hard :Ada: Leon, please. The stake... :Leon: No, we're a team. I can't just leave you behind! :Ada: I'm just a woman, who fell in love with you. Nothing more. :kiss, Ada seemly succumbs to her injuries :Leon: Ada... no! ADAAAAA!! :- Resident Evil 2. :runs into Ada on a docked boat :Ada: Need a ride, handsome? :Leon: Okay. :- Resident Evil 4. :Ada: Here. :Leon: A ring? :Ada: Don't get the wrong idea. It'll make sense later. :Leon: Okay. :- Resident Evil 6. :Leon: If you're really Ada, I know you can pull through this. We both can. :- Resident Evil 6. :Helena: Ada's more than just a friend, isn't she? You have feelings for her. :- Resident Evil 6. :Ada leaves and Leon yells "ADA!" :Helena: What are you waiting for? Go after her. :- Resident Evil 6. Fanon Fandom AO3 : Tumblr : : Trivia :Ada: By the way, when are we going to... uhm, carry on from where we left off that night? :Leon: Anytime, but now. :*Scriptwriter Shōtarō Suga suggests that Leon and Ada had an off-screen romantic encounter while Resident Evil 5 (2009) was ongoing, more accurate, he did say: “romantic dinner/hotel/motel room night”. There was not enough time in Resident Evil: Damnation to explore their relationship as Shōtarō had planned, so he left an “open window” for fans to “interpretate it as they want.” He did confirm that it was somewhere around RE5, and that the line was not a reference to any past games.﻿ *A common saying from Leon is "Woman...", a saying he picked up after meeting and getting to know Ada.